


Tag ur Friend to Ruin Their Lives

by rainbow_nerds



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Clint means well, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds
Summary: Steve Opened the notification from Clint “Tag ur friend and their crush to ruin their life”He closed his eyes, praying he was joking and had tagged himself or Nat, or even Sam, but his worst fears were confirmed when he saw the comment itself.Clint Barton: “@Steve Rogers @Bucky Barnes ;) ;) ;)”This was bad.





	Tag ur Friend to Ruin Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been literally 2 years since i wrote a fic but i banged this out in a couple of hours today and i was reasonably happy with it, so I decided to post before I chickened out! (Therefore it is unedited so sorry for any mistakes!)  
> For the texts, Bucky is in italics, Steve in bolded italics.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve’s phone pinged from where it had been sitting on the sofa next to him. He picked it up and glanced at the notification.

“Clint mentioned you in a comment”

He rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone, opening the notification. Clint was always tagging him in weird memes on Facebook. He had had to intervene last week when he had gotten six notifications within two hours of various “Tag your friend to waste their time” posts, when he had an assignment due the following day. On seeing the post this time however, he went pale.

“Tag ur friend and their crush to ruin their life”

He closed his eyes, praying he was joking and had tagged himself or Nat, or even Sam, but his worst fears were confirmed when he saw the comment itself.

Clint Barton: “@Steve Rogers @Bucky Barnes ;) ;) ;)"

He just stared. His mind was spiraling.  What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. This was bad.

The thing was, Steve had thought he had managed to keep his crush fairly secret. Sam knew, obviously, it was hard to keep secrets from someone when you shared a wall, and Sam had always been perceptive. Steve just tried not to advertise it, because even though he knew Bucky was gay, he also knew that there was no way his crush could be mutual. It had started when they were twelve and grown steadily over the years. They had been best friends ever since Steve had moved next door to Bucky and remained so even through going to college in separate states and moving around a lot after.

Eventually, Steve’s crush had become so much a part of him that he could almost ignore it, but it came back with a vengeance about six months ago and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had accidentally walked in on Bucky in the shower at the gym around that time.  He may have been less than subtle from that point forwards. No doubt Nat had noticed, and nothing she ever found out stayed secret from Clint for long

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts away from that moment. This was serious. Bucky was going to _know,_ and he was going to have some serious explaining to do. If Bucky even wanted to speak to him, after finding out that someone he considered a brother had been thinking about him like that. Steve made up his mind and clicked the little arrow next to the comment to try and report it before Bucky could see, but he was too late.

Bucky Barnes: CLINT WTF

Steve cringed. Bucky was clearly disgusted. Maybe he’d think it was a joke? Steve knew it was too much to hope for, knew that right now Bucky must be running through every interaction they had had recently and thinking about how many of their causal touches had been initiated by Steve, how often Steve dropped by his apartment “just to say hey” and ended up there for six hours, just watching Netflix or talking. Or how often Steve didn’t hear something Bucky had said because he was too busy thinking about the way his nose scrunched up when he was thinking. Steve was fucked.

His phone pinged again. A message this time. From Bucky.

“Shit.”

Reluctantly, Steve opened the notification.

_Steve. Shit. I dunno why he did that I just_

Steve stared at the message, wondering what he had been about to say. Another message came through.

_this must be really fuckin weird for you. Sorry._

Steve felt his heart shatter, just a little bit. Bucky was sorry. Of course he was sorry, because he knew that Steve was probably panicking over this and even though he had just been landed with a fucking bombshell, he still wanted to make sure Steve was okay. He took a deep breath and typed a response.

**_Buck. Shit. *im* sorry I shoulda said something before but I knew itd make things weird I didnt want u to find out like this_ **

He hit send and went to make himself a cup of tea. He needed to do something because his brain was running a mile a minute and he had to calm himself down now or he’d never be able to deal with the rest of this conversation. When he returned to his phone, there was still no reply, but he could see the three little dots indicating Bucky was typing. Sipping his tea, he watched as the dots disappeared, then popped back up. This happened at least three more times and Steve frowned. Bucky never spent this long on a message, always just saying the first thing that came to mind. Eventually, the message popped up.

_Wait. Me find out? Me find out what? What is there to tell me? Did u know all along?_

That. That was not what Steve expected to read.

**_Yes buck obv I have known all along that I have a massive crush on u wtf_ **

_You have a crush on me_

**_Is that not what this whole convo is about_ **

_Fuck_

_U have a crush on *me*_

_Im comin ovr_

Steve stared at his phone, more confused than ever. Had he not understood the post? Had Steve misread it? Had he ruined everything himself while blaming Clint? Bucky’s icon had changed so it now read “offline” and Steve drained his still-quite-hot tea and went to make another cup. Why was he coming over? Steve really did not feel like discussing this in person. He drank the rest of his tea, trying to pay attention to the documentary he had been watching before getting the notification.

The doorbell rang and Steve stood up to let his best friend -maybe former best friend? - in, taking a deep breath in order to brace himself. He didn’t expect Bucky to turn up looking just as anxious as he felt, with hair mussed up exactly the same way it was when he ran his fingers through it with stress.  Steve shook his head to banish thoughts of other situations where his hair might be mussed up like that. But there he was, looking so uncertain that Steve felt his chest tighten as Bucky walked into his apartment

“Buck I…”

“Stevie...”

They both spoke at the same time, and stopped, making eye contact for the first time. Bucky took a tentative step towards Steve, nose scrunched in that familiar way. They really were standing quite close, and Steve tried to take a step back, but Bucky grabbed his hand, keeping him put. A confused frown spread across Steve’s face as he looked up into those eyes which had become a recurring feature of his dreams lately. Bucky spoke softly.

“Tell me if this is okay.” Bucky’s hand came up to Steve’s neck, as he licked his tongue gently, ducking his head to meet Steve’s. A soft touch of the lips, and Steve’s brain short circuited.

Steve made a sound in the back of his throat which almost sounded like a sob, as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him close, bringing their lips together again and holy shit he was kissing Bucky. They were kissing and it was the most confused he had ever been but Bucky was kissing him too and all of the questions vanished from Steve’s head because Bucky did this _thing_ with his tongue and Steve was in heaven.

It could have been thirty seconds or thirty hours later when they broke apart, and Bucky was smiling shyly.

“I um… Kinda have a crush on you too.”

“You do” It was somewhere between a question and a disbelieving statement

“I saw that comment and thought it would ruin everything but then you. Shit, Stevie.” Steve just grinned and closed the distance between them again.

Later that night, lips bruised from kissing and smiling giddily, they sat on Steve’s sofa together, and it was both familiar and new at the same time.

“How long?” Steve finally brought himself to ask, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair the way he had always wanted to.

“High school, probably freshman year. I dunno, it was slow to start but then I saw you, five-foot nuthin’, and squaring up to some senior twice your height. I was runnin’ up to try help, and it just hit me. You were it.” The smile on Bucky’s face was soft, but Steve smirked.

“I got you beat. Your twelfth birthday, you got cake in your hair and didn’t notice for hours. Dunno why but I decided then that this doofus was who I wanted to be with.” Bucky laughed at the memory and they snuggled closer together.

“Punk, you’ve always been competitive”

“Damn right, Jerk.” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s jawline, feeling the slight stubble there, and marvelling that this was something he was finally able to do. He kissed along his jaw and down to his neck, reaching a point below Bucky’s ear that caused a perfectly sinful sound to come from the dark-haired man. Steve grinned and started sucking and biting at the point, until Bucky grabbed him and kissed him deeply. This time there was no gentleness. It was hot, and needy, and if Steve hadn’t already been sitting down his knees would have given way.

Steve gasped as he pressed closer and felt how hard Bucky was against his leg. Hands crept up under his t-shirt, caressing his stomach and moving to his back. He began to fumble with the buttons of Bucky’s shirt, noticing how it had already become untucked and was riding up, exposing a thick line of hair running down from his navel. Steve moaned at the sight, and pulled Bucky up off the couch.

Their hands hardly left each other as they stumbled to Steve’s bedroom, barely waiting until the door was closed before they came together again, pulling off items of clothing and falling together onto the bed. Steve took in the sight of Bucky, sprawled on his bed, hard as a rock, and felt his own cock grow impossibly harder under Bucky’s gaze. For a moment, they were still, and then, as though they couldn’t hold back any longer, they crashed together, hands exploring every inch of each other, and when Steve finally felt Bucky’s hand on his cock, it was all he could do not to come that very second. Instead, he swung his leg over so he was straddling Bucky and pressed a burning kiss to his lips as they moved against each other. He reached down and wrapped a hand around them, barely able to reach around them as he started to move.

It was a little bit clumsy, and definitely frantic, but it wasn’t long before Bucky’s sounds became more desperate.

“Fuck, Stevie, baby. I’m gonna come”

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes and kissed him again, hand movements getting faster and faster, until he gave a twist and Bucky shouted as he came, come spilling in between them. Steve continued to jerk himself off, but Bucky took his hand and moved it away. Before he knew it, Bucky had flipped him onto his back and was kissing and licking down his chest, across his stomach and Jesus _fucking_ christ if Steve had thought Bucky’s tongue was sinful when it was in his mouth it was nothing compared to how it felt on his cock.

There was no way he was going to last much longer with this. He couldn’t help the stream of gibberish that came out of his mouth at the sight in front of him, but it wasn’t until Bucky looked up at him and fucking _winked,_ mouth still sucking his cock that Steve truly lost it. His vision went white as he came without warning, Bucky swallowing as much as he could before moving up and kissing Steve again. He could taste himself in the kiss, but he didn’t mind. They barely managed to wipe themselves down on a tissue from the bedside locker before they dozed off, curled around each other and utterly satisfied.

***

Steve woke the next morning with a warm, solid weight pressed against him, and couldn’t help but smile at the memory of last night. He gazed over at the sleeping man wrapped around him and felt his heart burst with love. He didn’t know how long he lay there, before the apartment door opened and closed loudly, Sam whistling cheerfully as he moved around the living area. Bucky moved, and Steve could see the moment he woke and remembered what had happened, because the sleepy smile he was wearing grew and he snuggled in tighter. Steve pressed a kiss on his forehead and before they knew it, they were kissing again, morning breath be damned.

They were about ready to make a reprise of last night, when the smell of bacon drifted in from the kitchen, and Bucky’s stomach grumbled loudly. They collapsed into giggles together before scrambling to find clothes to put on. Bucky ended up in his pants from last night, and an old t-shirt of Steve’s which was roughly a size and a half too small, not that Steve was complaining. They walked out into the living area, only to be greeted by a grin and a wink from Sam.

“Breakfast is on the counter, guessing you worked up quite the appetite last night.” Steve couldn’t help but grin at the blush creeping up Bucky’s neck, who had obviously still been too sleepy to register that they weren’t alone in the apartment anymore. Steve grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen as Sam started to chuckle.

“Where were you last night Sam?” Steve asked slyly, trying to ease Bucky’s clear awkwardness.

“Stayed at Riley’s. Got a cryptic text from Nat saying I’d probably be better off not going home last night, saw the Facebook thing and decided she was right.’ He winked and added, more sincerely, “I’m happy for you two, even if it did take you a fuckin' decade and a half to get to it.”

Bucky seemed to relax, and they ate together happily until Sam went into his room. Bucky smiled softly and took Steve’s hand where it lay on the table between them.

“I love you, punk”

“Love you too, jerk.”

Their remaining breakfast was left untouched as they made their way back to Steve’s bedroom, Steve making a mental joke to apologise for complaining about Clint’s tagging habits later. (Much later).


End file.
